


The Dragon and the Knight

by tryslora



Series: Mating Games Round 2 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: mating_games, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a dragon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon and the Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in response to the prompt fairy tales and happy endings for the first main challenge at round two of mating games. This is NOT the piece I submitted for voting. I wrote two, submitted the other one, and this is the one I chose to keep out of the games. And yeah, maybe I have some headcanons around Stiles and Jackson. Just a bit. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

“One story,” Stiles says, holding up a finger when his daughter starts to protest. “One.”

“The one about the dragon and the knight,” Amber counters. Her eyes light bright yellow as she smiles sweetly. “Please?”

“We can do that.” He gets her tucked in first, then settles on the edge of the bed. “There once was this dragon.”

“An _evil_ dragon.” 

Stiles taps her on the nose. “The dragon wasn’t evil, but the sorcerer who controlled him was a horrible man. He made the dragon do terrible things, when all the dragon wanted to do was to curl up on his gold and be the very best dragon of all dragon kind. He wanted to have the shiniest scales and the biggest wings. He wanted to fly the fastest, and breathe fire so hard that he could light the torches on top of a tower an entire kingdom away. But the sorcerer—”

“He made the dragon do bad things.” Amber sticks out her lower lip. “He made the dragon _hurt_ people.”

“He did.” Stiles drops his hand to her head, carding his fingers through her curls. “But do you remember what happened then?”

“The knight rescued him!”

“Exactly. The knight was supposed to kill him—because that’s what you do to evil dragons,” Stiles tells her in a hushed whisper. “But the knight knew the _dragon_ wasn’t evil, so he tried to _save_ him instead. And how did he do that?”

Amber leans in and whispers right back at him. “He took the sorcerer’s curse for the dragon.”

“He did. And then the evil sorcerer could control the knight and he made the knight do terrible, terrible things.”

“The knight felt awful.” Amber sighs.

“The knight hated doing those things, but he didn’t want the dragon to be under the sorcerer’s control, either, so he couldn’t escape. But the dragon—”

“He didn’t want the knight to do awful things either!” Amber interrupts. “So he did just _one more_ awful thing and he _ate_ the sorcerer.”

“Which broke the spell and the knight and the dragon were both free.”

“And they became bestest friends, just like me and Halley did after we told Shawna to stop being mean at the playground.” Amber crosses her arms, and Stiles can hear the silent _so there_.

“Just like that, darling. They were best friends forever, and no one could hurt them ever again.” He leans over to kiss her forehead before pulling her blankets up to her chin. “Sleep well, baby.”

“G’night, Daddy,” she whispers. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He pauses at the door to get the light, making sure the night light comes on before he carefully closes the door behind him. He manages to turn before hands reach out, grabbing him, pushing him back against the wall. A mouth presses into the crook of his neck, teeth grazing his skin, biting down just hard enough that Stiles has to bite back a whine.

“That isn’t how it happened,” Jackson murmurs.

“Artistic license,” Stiles retorts. “Because the dragon _did_ save the knight. He just…”

“True love’s kiss?” One eyebrow goes up, and Stiles smirks at Jackson’s expression.

“If dick kissing counts.” Stiles palms the front of Jackson’s jeans. “I don’t know how I would’ve gotten through that without you. No one else really got it. Not even Derek—he had Paige, but it wasn’t the same.”

Jackson’s expression goes serious, his palm flat against Stiles’s cheek. “Nothing is the same as being controlled by someone else and forced to do what we did. But we got through it, and you saved me just as much as I saved you.”

“The knight saved the dragon, and the dragon saved the knight.” He’s told the story to their daughter since they day they brought her home. Someday maybe they’ll tell her the story of the Kanima and the Nogitsune, but not yet. “And the truth is, they did live happily ever after.”

“Still happy,” Jackson agrees. He pushes in, nuzzling a kiss, hand sliding down to cup Stiles’s backside.

“Mm.” Stiles sighs into the kiss, working to push open Jackson’s shirt. “True love can kiss my ass.”

“Blunt. Demanding.” Jackson nips him just behind the ear, and Stiles twitches, grinding his hips against Jackson’s.

“Horny,” Stiles counters. “I want my happy ending.”

Jackson lifts him, carrying Stiles easily down the hall to their room, and together they have that very happy ending, in very many ways.


End file.
